pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Candace's Wedding
is an episode of Phineas and Ferb: Forever Summer. Episode Summary Candace and Jeremy are getting married! When Candace and Jeremy are 20, Jeremy decides that it is their last date a couple. Candice was wearing a black and white dress their dinner with a pink jacket and black shoes. When they were finished with dinner, Jeremy says, "Candice close your eyes." Which she does. Meanwhile, Jeremy is on his knees. "Ok, you can open your eyes now." Jeremy said. When Candace opened them she saw Jeremy with a ring. Then Jeremy asked, "Candace are you ready to spend the rest of your life with me?" "Yes!" Candace answerd cheerfully. And they kissed. When Candace came home she told the family the news; everyone was happy except Phineas.'' "Fine get married, but know this, you got Jeremy but lost me!" said Phineas and went to his room (He would not even let Ferb in). Candace could not sleep. She was thinking about what Phineas said. In the morning Phineas didn't come down for breakfast. Candace went upstairs to check up on him. When she opened the door she was horrified. Pictures of her and Jeremy were all over the room cut, burnt, or torn into millions of pieces. Candice gasped She saw Phineas in the corner of the room. "Phineas are you ok?" Than Phineas answered, "Get away from me, you monster! I hate you!" Than Phineas left the room to have breakfast. Candace was worried and scared, but she had to get ready for the wedding. Than Isabella came in (currently Phineas's girlfriend). "Phineas, I called you a hundred times is something wrong?" Phineas, with tears in his eyes, turned his head around so Isabella could not see him. But then in less than a second, he turned around and kissed Isabella and said, "I'm so glad I have a girlfriend who's so great." "Phineas, I'm your girlfriend and I love you, so you can tell me anything!" Phineas answered "OK...it's..Candace is getting married." Isabella stared him with surprise. "And that is a bad thing?" Phineas didn't know what to say. "It's... just I fell I'm losing Candace. I mean, she is my sister." Isabella said, "Phineas, I understand you..." They went out for a walk trough the park. "Isabella..." said Phineas "Yes?" she answered. "Promise me you will not force me to something I will not feel comfortable with!" "I could never do that." said Isabella. The couple hugged and kissed until six o'clock. Than Phineas came home. Perry and Ferb greeted him."Hi guys!" said Phineas "Brother, we have got to talk," said Ferb. They went to their room passing trough the living room. Phineas saw Candace preparing her hair for the wedding. In the P&F room, Ferb sat Phineas down. "Tell me. What is going on?" said Ferb. "I don't know bro it's just...it will be so weird without Candace trying to bust us. And without her yelling on the phone. I will miss that so much!" Phineas started to cry. "Look, Candace marrying Jeremy is just a new obstacle on the road and you just have to get over it. I'm sorry for what I'm about to say, but stop being such a baby and talk to your sister!" said Ferb and left the room slamming the door. Phineas wiping his tears left the room and looked for Candace. She was in the kitchen alone talking on the phone. Phineas was listening. "Look Jeremy, you have to marry me. What I have to raise the baby on my own? I will never forgive you if my baby has to grow up without a father like I did." Phineas was so surprised he curled up and cried in the corner. She heard it and she came in the living room and saw Phineas."Oh my gosh! Phineas did you just hear..." Phineas answered before she could finish. "I was ready to forgive you and now this!? Good night Candace!" Phineas was leaving. "Phineas wait...I...I'm so sorry..." Phineas didn't want to hear it. The next morning Phineas called Isabella to have breakfast with him in the backyard. "So, how did it go with Candace?" asked Isabella. "She's....she's...she's pregnant." Isabella could not help it. "WHAT?!" "SSSSSHHHHHH. No one must know that I told you. You are the only one I trust!" Isabella blushed. "I trust you too." They kissed until Ferb showed up."What did you do?" He asked with angry voice "What do you mean?" "First you broke Candace's heart and now she is in her room crying her eyes out!" "Look, Ferb you don't know the entire story, I..." "I do not want to hear it. Let me ask you something: are you happy with Isabella?" "I..." "I'm guessing you are. Why don't you want Candace to be this happy?" "Listen you," Isabella interrupted, "You will not include my relationship with Phineas in Candace's bitter life!" Ferb answered cheeky tone, "You stay out of this you...you...you Jerk!!!" "OK! that is it!!!" said Phineas. "You can't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Phineas and Ferb started a fight while Isabella was crying. Candace came downstairs to see where all this noise was coming from."Ok, what is going...Oh my gad! Phineas and Ferb stop it right now!" said Candace while she tried to quit the fight. Then Isabella ran out of the house. "Isabella! Wait! Nice going Ferb!" said Phineas as he ran after his girlfriend. He caught up and stopped her. Isabella turned around crying in Phineas's hug."I can't believe that Ferb is a racist." Phineas was so sad. "I'm...I'm sorry Isabella." The big day came. The orcestra was playing and everyone was there except Phineas and Isabella. Than the priest said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Then the door opened and Phineas said, "Candace and Jeremy, please come out here." The newlyweds came out and there was a parade for them. Everyone was so happy and Candace was about to make an announcement "Listen everyone, I don't want to live in a lie. The only reason I married Jeremy is because....I'm pregnant!" "OH MY GOSH. Candace!?" Those were the only words Linda Flynn-Fletcher could say. Nine months later, a bell rang on the home of the Flynn-Fletcher. Phineas opened the door. It was Candace holding a baby with a really long neck and sky blue eyes. "Oh, hi Phineas!" "Phineas, who is it?" Asked Isabella. "If I told you you wouldn't believe me!" he answered. Isabella came to the door, "Who is...oh, it's 'her'..." "Is mom here?" asked Candace. "Umm...sure. Why?" "Well, I thought she'd want to see her grand daughter." "What's her name?" asked Isabella. "Amanda. Listen I need to talk to mom." Mom and Candace were talking till night time. They were talking about Amanda. She was sick and none of the doctors knew what was wrong with her. Anyway little Amanda healed and Candace and Jeremy lived happily until Candace and her spouse turned about 50. Then little Suzy came to visit which only brought death. She put poison in Jeremy's coffee. After a few weeks Jeremy died and Candace was certain it was Suzy's fault. She went to her old house and found Phineas's and Ferb's old time machine and came back in time to her wedding day. The End. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Article stubs Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes